


Chinese, Tea or....me?

by Xequinn



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23204719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xequinn/pseuds/Xequinn
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully
Kudos: 19





	Chinese, Tea or....me?

Chinese, tea...or me? By Xequinn

Scully trudged wearily into the kitchen when her phone rang. She  
sighed as she answered, "Scully". "It's me," her partner spoke back.

She wondered why she didn't answer the phone "Hi, Mulder" -- he was  
the only one that called her anyway. "You're awake!" he sounded  
surprised. "You called me, didn't you?" she was even more tired than  
five minutes ago; he had that affect on her.

"Mulder, what's up?" she continued when he didn't respond to her jab.  
"Uhm, what are you doing?" he queried hesitantly.

"Just making myself a cup of tea." She yawned into the phone. A knock  
at the door sounded, making her jump a little. She dragged herself over to the  
door, phone cupped between her ear and shoulder.

"Want some company?" echoed in her ear and through the door.

Exasperated, she opened the door and eyed her partner. " Do I have a  
choice?" she smiled to take the edge off her remark.

"I brought food...Chinese," he plowed on at her grimace, "what Scully,  
not hungry?" "You should eat something after the day we've had" he  
scolded mildly.

"I'm not really hungry, Mulder" she muttered while taking the kettle  
off the burner. "I just want a cup of tea and to curl up on my sofa  
and watch 'Xena: Warrior Princess'. She ignored his raised eyebrow  
over her choice of entertainment and instead held up a second mug  
silently asking if he wanted one. He shook his head in the negative  
and went to help himself to something from the fridge.

He watched her limping slightly from cupboard to sink and back again,  
fixing her tea.

As she made a pass near him to take a seat across from him at the  
table, he grabbed at the sash of her robe to halt her progress.  
"What?" she looked into his sympathetic gaze and sighed again.  
"Here..." he said taking her mug out of her hands, "let me help you  
out a little."

Eyebrows raised, she allowed him to lift her by the hips onto the  
table. He reseated himself in the chair in front of her taking one of  
her sore feet in his hands and began a slow circular motion to the  
balls of her tired soles.

"Ooh' a long moan came form somewhere in the back of her throat as she  
leaned her head back, easing herself onto her elbows on the dining  
table.

Mulder took advantage of her new position and carried his massaging  
hands up her calves. Kneading the musculature slowly and deeply  
eliciting more moans and sighs of contentment from his partner. He  
was a bit surprised that she hadn't attempted to halt his roaming  
hands as yet. 'Heh, maybe she likes it', he flattered himself (yuh  
think).

He edged his hand passed the hem of her robe to glide up her firm  
thighs. In parting her robe, he caught sight of something that would  
live in his memory forever.

He couldn't believe his luck. He had no intention of paying Scully a  
conjugal visit, but who was he to fight destiny?

But before he blew anything, he proceeded to give her other foot equal  
time to his massaging fingers.

Scully was out of her mind with the pleasure of Mulder soothing away  
the ache in her feet and legs. She had no idea what was going on, or  
her partner's ulterior motives. So relaxed she was becoming, that she  
completely forgot that she had nothing on underneath her robe.

She had just stepped out of the shower, on her way to make a cup of  
tea, when he called. Now his hands were magically erasing the stress  
of the day and making her feel sooo good.

His talented fingers kept her in a sensual haze, moaning and writhing  
on the kitchen table, she thought nothing of the draft on her nether  
lips -- actually she wasn't thinking at all.

Mulder, realizing that he had somehow, innocently (pish posh) enticed  
her into an aroused state, decided to take a chance and swiped his  
tongue along the crease of her pussy folds.

That woke her out of her stupor! She raised her head and grabbed his  
hair, lifting him away from her. "Mulder! What the HELL are you  
thinking?" she shouted.

His eyes twinkled at her as he purposely took her in his mouth again,  
"I'm not..." he said around a mouthful of Scully.

His tongue masterfully played her clit like the chord on a guitar  
string making her hum sweetly.

Round and round and round he goes, where will he stop.....oops, he  
slipped away from the strumming bundle of nerves to slide deeply into  
her streaming cavern.

"Oh my gawd!!!" Scully screamed as she was being properly screwed by  
the extremely versatile tongue of her clever partner.

In and out he smoothly slipped, stroking deeply inward, up and around  
her pleasure centre outwardly.

She started trembling, a low thrum through her body, vibrating from  
between her legs and expanding concentrically throughout.

Her body thrashing as she simultaneously tried to maintain contact  
with his amazing oral muscle and to get away from the exquisite  
torture.

His hands moved away from holding her open to clamp down on her hips  
to hold her steady. The same time he sucked her clit between his lips  
as if he was trying to extract one of those damn tiny sunflower seeds  
from its shell.

"Ahhh!" she yelled out as she came harder that she'd ever remembered  
doing before. Gone was the tiredness and the uncertainty, not that she  
had much time to dwell on being unsure of what was going on.

This man was a keeper!

Her legs slipped unceremoniously down off his shoulders... she had  
absolutely no recollection of how they got up there in the first  
place, and splayed lewdly on either side of him.

He, for his part, kept up a gentle massage on her thighs, placing  
kisses here and there, soothing.

A growl ensued from her stomach, effectively breaking the mood.

"Hungry now Scully?" he chuckled innocently

She raised her head to peer at him with a bewildered expression.

"Famished," she stated and sat up to take his lips in a scorching  
kiss.

"Easy now Ms. Scully," he reluctantly pulled away. "Some people prefer  
their dessert "after" the main course, he pointedly indicated the  
chinese food he had brought.

"Okay" she hopped off the table to fetch dinner, "but make sure you  
leave room for dessert," she leered, walking much lighter on her feet.

He laughed at her innuendo,"By the way," he called after her sashaying  
form, "Happy Birthday Scully!"

THE END!!!


End file.
